The present invention is directed to an improved dual engine-compressor system that Is compact and efficient. In particular, the dual engine-compressor is a straight-line reciprocating device where each engine piston is dual-sided and each compressor piston pressurizes and refills with each stroke.
Various types of engine designs have been developed over the years. The most common engine is the conventional reciprocating piston internal combustion engine in which a reciprocating piston is coupled by a connecting rod to the offset crank pins of a crankshaft. The reciprocating motion of the pistons is translated to rotary motion at the crank shaft. Power is delivered by the crank shaft to the driven device such as a vehicle or in stationary application to a pump or other device.
A wide variety of alternate engine designs have been developed over the years in attempts to improve upon the basic engine design described above. These devices may change the cycle dynamics of the engine. Another prior design employs a scotch yoke. While scotch yoke designs provide a means of converting the reciprocating linear piston motion to rotary motion, practical problems are that they tend to suffer from drawbacks, including excessive vibration, frictional losses and wear.
Other straight-line, reciprocating systems are known to exist, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,503,291, 8,109,737, and 9,406,083—all for a reciprocating device with dual chambered cylinders. One major drawback of these systems is that they are either an engine or a compressor—not both at the same time.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved and compact dual engine-compressor system that can simultaneously function as an engine and a compressor. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.